User talk:Miranda Raveil
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- Technology Wizard (Talk) 06:01, April 18, 2012 |} Skype Hey, I was wondering if you have Skype. If you do you should add me, my user name on there is neonspotlight 21:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) In Chat PM Hello Mirandy, I am sincerely sorry for not replying to your message on August 10th 2012, 9:58. the reason being I was not active on the chat at that moment and the amount of people covered up the Personal Message area. Also, you did not reply me for 2 days straight, so i did not know expect you to talk to me so suddenly. I am sincerely sorry. 見つめる者：月夜羽音 (talk) 14:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Promotion! 23:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Cupcake I tried to talk to you on chat, but I guess you were afk. You should talk to me on skype some time :3 [[User:RadarMatt|'RadarMatt']] ([[User talk:RadarMatt|'Talk']]) 17:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well... I've been at school lately :< so i haven't been on the wikia all too much. Bloodstrider (talk) 03:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Winds They say the wind blows everywhere, so it can find anything my dear. why can it do so though, because it can adapt. it's never seen, only felt. that in my opinion is the best way to live. but would you even answer me back.. i wonder how much you've changed. [[User:Bloodstrider|'Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 08:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I see Surprises ? I see, well overall if you're happy that's good for you. I guess all that time, i was the reason you couldn't go forward, Revenge..? a word i know very well, and despise, so are you... trying to.. harm me ? i won't lie, i don't want someone to take revenge on me, i've had my share of pain when i was little, and i'm a different person now, i don't want to suffer anymore. So would you hurt me... would you even talk to me anymore ? [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 08:49, January 5, 2014 (UTC) mmm I.. took in 7 puppies, raising them all, i felt like a mother, they changed me, and i'm thankful for them for that, i realised that i was... too insecure as a person myself, i'm confident now to say that i'm not hurting people unnecessarily. Would i... or rather.. could you be willing to give me a chance to be friends again. and as 1 thing i can say to you is that, i never forgot you, i would constantly ask matt about how you were, how i wanted to talk to you and how you must hate me for what i did wrong. it's something i'm can be happy about [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 14:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah A younger sister.. i find that comforting. [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 07:11, January 13, 2014 (UTC)